Moonlit Dreams
by Three Dead Hearts
Summary: Harry, Ginny and Luna had always shared a special bond. A bond that connected them together in many different ways. A bond that had been with them since they has first met as meer babies. Only they had no knowledge of this bond, not until they wake one night from a dream and realize that have been sharing dreams for many years. Rating is just in case. HP/GW/LL romantic pairing.
1. Prologue- Dreams

_A/N: This is the first, and probably only, multi-chapter story in my Moonlit Nights' world. Depending on where this goes, and how I feel with it I may or may not end up creating a sequel. As it is for the time being, there will only be this story and my series of one-shots, Moonlit Tales, taking place in this world._

_Moonlit Tales was written before this, and at the time I had no intention of turning it into a novel length fic, but I was inspired to do so, and so here we are. They are all one-shots that take place roughly the same time as this, and the will be counted as missing scenes from this story. You can read them before you read this, after you read this, or as you go along with this. It doesn't really matter. If you already read them, fantastic. If you haven't keep in mind they might contain spoilers, so if you don't want to learn what happens ahead of time wait until you finish with this to read them._

_This story does contain a threesome, involving Harry, Ginny and Luna. If you do not like that idea, don't read. For the most part, I will try to follow canon to an extent. I'm not saying it will be completely canon far from it (as my little triad should prove), but a lot of it should be. Basically everything up to summer before Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts can be considered canon compliant. I may change some things, but that is my prerogative. I will let you know if I do, but at most they shall be slight changes. For the sake of this story, because I can find no definitive birthdate for Luna I am going to have share Ginny's birth day._

_Well I hope that you enjoy the story, please drop a note off when you finish letting me know your thoughts on it. Comments, suggestions and the like are all welcome. Please keep in mind though, I write for my own pleasure, and if you don't like what you find here to bad. I don't want to listen to, and nor will I put up with, whining, complaining and all around rudeness about it. This is my story, and I can and will write how I please._

_Please note, that I do not currently have a beta. If you would be willing to beta for me it would be much appreciated. As such, any and all mistakes are completely of my own making. I apologize for them._

_In the wonderful words of my favorite Hogwarts teacher, Professor McGonagall, "You have been warned."_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, and no matter how much I wish for it my fairy godmother wont give me full writes to the Harry Potter books, movies, characters and so on. Nor would any genies, leprechauns or anything else that grants wishes, such as a wishing well, the stars and so own. I guess it was just not be to be... Maybe I should sue them, then they might start granting my wishes..._

_**Moonlit Dreams: Prologue- Dreams**_

"_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. _

_If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."_

_- A.A. Milne_

Selena Lovegood smiled down at her young charges for the day. They were simply adorable snuggled up close to each other. Her baby girl was snuggled right next to young Harry Potter, with little Ginny Weasley mirroring her on the boy's other side. She found it so adorable that she couldn't resist taking a picture to save the moment.

Her close friends, Molly Weasley and Lily Potter had dropped by for tea earlier, bringing with them their babies. Though Harry was a year older than the two girls, he was still Lily's only child, and thus her baby. When the babies had first met, Harry had shown such elation and tenderness for the smile girls, that the mothers felt that it would be all right to leave them alone together.

She had just come in to check on them, as the room that they were in had been silent for quite a while now. She had found them sweetly sleeping.

With one last smile at the children, she left the room. Absently wondering how they could get along so well and easily, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Five year old Harry moved around restlessly in his sleep. Miles away, two girls, just over a year younger than him did the same.

_He was in a great forest. Everything around him seemed tower over him, making him feel smaller than he really was. It was dark, very dark. Everything seemed so very quite, almost too quite. He didn't know where he was or __how he got there. The only thing that he could see around him was trees, not even the sky was visible through all the trees. He had never scene so many trees in his life. His Uncle Vernon always said that decent people had no business in forests, not unless they were going to cut it down. Unnatural, he said. But then, he always called Harry unnatural as well._

_ It seemed to get darker by the minute, and Harry was starting to feel a little scared. He heard a twig snap behind, and those he had been waiting for it, he took off running as fast as he could through forest. Which seemed to be faster than he ever remembered running before. No could he remember running for as long as he had. As he broke through the edge of the forest, he found himself standing before a seemingly endless mass a water. He stared at it in awe, so much water was even a stranger sight to him than all the trees were. He wondered how there could be so much water in one place. It was so vast that he couldn't seen anything across. Only the endless sky above it. Hanging up in the sky was a full round moon, reflecting magically in the water below. His awe of the beauty spread out before him grew the longer he stared, and quickly surpassing his amazement of the water._

_ Once the shock of it as wore off, he looked around and spotted two little girls, who could be no older than him, staring over the mystical sight before them. One had bright flaming red hair, that seemed to glow in light from the moon. Almost like it was actually on fire. The other hair, was a shimming blond that the moonlight seemed to dance in. Just as did in the water. Something about them was so familiar to Harry, but he had no memory of ever seeing them before. Yet he walked slowly, to them following the feeling that he was being drawn to them._

_ They looked up at the sound of his footsteps, and smiled almost as brightly as the moon. Quickly scooting away from each other to make room for him to sit between them. Taking up their silent offer he, sat down, and they snuggled into his sides. Wrapping his arms around them just felt right. He didn't understand it, but everything felt right sitting here with them. More right than he had ever felt before._

_ "My girls," he whispered into the wind._

Harry woke with a jolt and looked around confusedly, he realized that he was back at his Aunt and Uncles house. Sighing softly in regret, he snuggled back under his blanket and drifted off to sleep again. His previous dream completely forgotten.

_Luna had cried herself to sleep that night, before she found herself in her dream, sitting by a lake under a full moon, crying all the harder. Her mother was gone, and she was never going to see her again. He wonderful, sweet, kind mother was gone. There would be no more soft voice of her mother reading her to bed at night. Or singing to her when she was sad. No more dancing around joyful after she completed an experiment. It was all gone, along with her mother._

_ She had never felt so alone. Her father had spent the day wrapped alone in his little world, barely paying attention, barely paying anything attention. She didn't blame him, understanding how much he loved her mother, but it still hurt. Still made her feel more alone than ever, and it was hard for he to deal with. As right when she needed comfort most, he was unable to give it. _

_ She didn't know how long she had been crying their before she felt herself being pulled into a comforting embrace, and slowly she felt her tears begin to stop. Though, it wasn't until she felt another hand begin to softly rub her back that they finally ended completely. _

_ She stayed snuggled close to her two dream friends for a few more minutes. Her dream friends, simply the thought of them could cheer her. She called them her dream friends, because she was only ever really with them in her dreams. She could never remember her dreams when she was awake, but when asleep and in a dream with them she could remember spending hours and hours with them, all in this forest and by this lake under the light of the full moon. They went back for as long as she could remember. _

_ Sitting up, she smiled at each of them in turn, first into the striking green eyes, and then into the soft brown. Looking at them, she knew that so long as she had them she would never ever be alone. It was such a comforting thought, that glowing warm feeling spread through her washing all her fears and sorrows away._

_ "Thank you."_

Luna woke, still feeling warm and comforted, and she used it like a talisman to get through the day. Then the year, and all of the years that followed. Whenever she was upset, she would remember that feeling and it would sooth her.

_Ginny was walking around the edge of a lake under the light of the full moon. She looked around remembering all the nights she had spent there. Never alone though, always with two other people. One boy, and one girl. They hardly ever spoke in these dreams, and when they did it was usually just one or two words. They didn't need to, they just enjoyed reviling in each other's presence. She had never even learned their names, she had not once thought asking about them. Something had told her that when the time was right she would learn them._

_ But tonight she found herself alone. Just walking around the lake, remembering all of her other dreams. Though, now that she thought about it, even though she could never remember these dreams when she was awake, they felt so much more real any of her other dreams. Well the ones that she could remember. These also felt so much more realistic and life like, as though she was actually awake._

_ She wondered over these things, it was strange now that she thought about it. Though, what made it even stranger, was that in all of the years that she had these dreams she had never really thought about it before. All that she had ever thought about was being with the other two, comforting them if one was upset, taking comfort if she was upset, enjoying herself with them, or even simply just being together. _

_ Now that she did think about it, she could find no explanations as to why it would be. Nor could she really explain why this dream was so much different than all the others. Though, everything about the dream itself was exactly the same. Apparently it was just the characters the had changed. Here she was for the first time in years alone in the dream, wondering over things that had always made perfect sense before and yet never had any explanations given for._

_ The rustle of movement disturbed her from her musings, and she looked up. Gasping in shock, she took a quick step backwards. Standing before her were the two other regulars participants of these dreams. The young man had just came out of the forest, and directly across from her, making their formation a perfect triangle, was the other young woman. See them was not what shocked her, no what had shocked her so much was for the first time since these dreams had started she recognized them. _

_ "Harry! Luna!"_

Ginny woke with a start, panting as though she had just run a marathon. She stared at the ceiling above her for several minutes trying to wrap her mind around her extremely odd dream. Finally succeeding in calming herself down, another shock came to her. She could actually remember the dream.

_A/N: Please note that yes the dreams are not normal dreams. Nor are they reality. So things that happen in your dreams can happen there. I will explain them later on in the story._

_I hope that you enjoyed my prologue, and I have piked your intrigue for my story. Don't forget to tell me what you think of it!_


	2. AN - This Is The End

Hi everyone,

I am sorry to say it, but this is the end. I wont be finishing this story. I'll probably continue to post more of my short stories. I simply don't have the time or inspiration to continue writing this any more. My life is far too chaotic and whatnot for me to worry about writing something as long as this. Especially as I found my ideas and inspiration for writing this to be completely dead.

This was supposed to be a sixth and seventh year story, but I had forgotten until I started writing this exactly how much I can't stand the sixth book. Which pretty much ruined my plans for working on this. I can't scrub the book entirely, not if I want to stick with the outline from Moonlit Tales, which does follow canon, and go with most everything not shown as more or less being canon.

That said, if anyone is interested in trying to continue writing this you are welcome to pm me about it and we can discuss it. I'll only accept one person to continue writing this, so if you are interested in doing so don't wait too long or you might miss it.

A few things about what I would be looking for in someone to take over:

-You would need to be willing to follow the storyline given by Moonlit Tales, which I know can be very challenging, but I want to keep this story what it was meant to be and not send it wondering down some random roads.

-You must be willing to follow through with it and complete it.

-No rewriting this, as I said before, I want to keep the story to it's original intended purpose.

-Lastly you must keep the characters true to themselves.

Anything else I'll discuss with you in the pm.

If anyone does take this up I'd be willing to help as much as I am able. Give any ideas I might have, or something like that. I wont beta, I am a terrible beta, and really no good at finding grammar and spelling mistakes. I do have a portion of the next chapter written, which you can decide to keep or completely scrub. I don't really care about it, it is probably pretty terrible anyway.

If no one adopts, I may at some point (probably so distant in the future that no one remembers this story) attempt to finish it, but there are no guarantees.

As it is, I shall mark this this a complete and call it a side one-shot to my series of one-shots Moonlit Tales.

Thank you for your time in reading this. Hope to see read any future thing I may write.

TDH


End file.
